


Vow

by Sleepless_Girl



Series: Between Rolls of Hips and Bright Lights [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Emotionally Repressed, M/M, One Night Stands, Secret Identity, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Girl/pseuds/Sleepless_Girl
Summary: Yes.Most certainly bad decisions.As immoral as Green Lantern's own.Good thing he wasn’t here to point out Bruce slight hypocrisy.





	Vow

How he got here?

Honestly, he had no clue.

He had left the Manor, keyless remote in hand and wicked thoughts in mind. Managed to get himself into his Bugatti Chiron and peeled away from the ancient mansion. One who held ghosts that walked the halls. If some civilian were to be walking on the empty roads they would only see a streak of electric blue, after feeling a gush of wind almost knock them over. But there wasn't, the road was completely empty. After all, who would decide to take a hike in the middle of nowhere? His windows were rolled down leaving the wind to pound at his eardrums. Skin chilled as gale continued to howl in his ears.

The 1,500-horsepower engine also interweaved with the wind. Joining into the song that composed of adrenalin and enthusiasm. Without looking he inserted the Speed Key on the bottom left, twisting the Key he waited for it to confirm all was safe. Then it sped even faster. His vision was both focused on the road and speedometer. It was a bright blue.

>   
>  _**Sleep beneath the stars  
>  Honey, I have all I need right in front of me  
> Waiting in the car  
> Burning all my money on the dashboard for the record** _   
> 

Bright blue lights danced around them. He blinked and scanned around him. Bodies danced and were flushed, some gleaming with a coat of sweat under the dazzling array of lights.

“Bruce!”

Turning his head to the voice calling his name he met with dark eyes.

“Come on. Dance,” she exclaimed before she passed a hand through her frame. 

To his surprise, he started moving his body. Icy numbness leaving his muscles in exchange for scorching heat. As he continued to sway his body, his senses started leaving their sleeping state. Laughs and conversations around him became apparent. Gazing around he caught sight of the name of this place, Luminescent Pulse. Ah, he knew this nightclub. It was obvious to him it wasn’t an affluent furnished place. Noticed that when he had stumbled upon it. The booths were wrapped in cheap fake leather. Seats that contained tears, revealing yellow sponge below.

Yet, he enjoyed it here. He was familiar with the workers and format, it seemed his subconscious was too. Knew the regulars who entered. Today was Saturday, meaning… he turned to the lime green-haired woman. Marley Viera. The first person to teach him the ropes of the club. Brown eyes gleamed, he would catch glimpses of the blown pupil when the lights struck on the right beat.  
   
Sex and Booze Saturday.

>   
>  _**Don't need it where I'm going  
>  And I can't admit, no way of knowing  
> Is it cold outside? No way of knowing  
> Will you be my guide?** _   
> 

Behind Marley, people stepped onto the nightclub's smooth floors. Continued to stare as a man in a t-shirt walked in. With the lights on his face, he couldn't tell if it had a specific design nor the color of the garment. T-shirt Guy had brown hair, that he could see, and walked as if he regretted not doing those millions of other things that would be better than being here. Casted eyes and all. Heading straight to the bar T-shirt Guy sat on a stool. Seemingly sticking out from the crowd. Not for his clothes or appearance. No, not at all. But for his obvious discomfort.

Feeling a tap at his shoulder he shook his head and looked at the person. Marley smiled immediately once he trained his eyes on her. Oh no.

“So… you’re looking at guys already, Wayne?” He managed to hear above the music.

An easy smirk appeared on his lips, “Just appreciating the view.”

“By ‘view’ do you mean sex-driven people?”

Bruce let out a chuckle. “Don’t have to get jealous Mar. I would still pick you, sweetheart.”

Marley rolled her eyes before a light blush dusted her cheeks. It almost blended in with the pink lights that lasered through the dancefloor. Brucie Wayne, the ever so flirtatious charmer. Then Mar caught his hand and pulled him into the crowd of bodies. It was rather easy for her petite figure to slip by. Him? Not so much.  


>   
>  _**I'm gonna need you tonight  
>  Tell me everything is alright  
> You wouldn't do it, but I just might  
> So, show me how you make a vow  
> I'm gonna need you tonight  
> Walking miles in the moonlight  
> Got myself into the wrong fight  
> So, show me where to make amends** _   
> 

Somewhere along the ride, he lost his grip on Marley’s small hand. Suddenly everyone was too damn close. Skin touched skin making him feel as if ants crawled up his body. Breathing in he slid through people, wanting to avoid any further contact. At times he found himself dancing with random people—a blonde guy, a girl wearing a skirt so short Bruce could see her buttocks, and some drunk older man.

Sliding further away he found his escape. The bathrooms. Quietly he stalked to the hopefully unoccupied bathrooms. He really didn’t wish to walk in on someone having sex. Pushing the wooden door, he found himself alone in the tiled room. Red dim lights filled the white room. His footsteps echoed around him as he came closer to the row of sinks. Turning the facet, he splashed cold water onto his face, calming his fiery nerves. Bringing his head up he meets his own gaze. Blue eyes notice the drops of water that drip into the porcelain sink.

Bruce continues to stare at his reflection. Inspecting his face.

The slight bump at his nose from countless fist fights. At his lips, a small scar laid on the right corner, from where Joker wanted to “make him less _serious._ ” Bruce let his finger lightly trace the white scar. It was almost unnoticeable. Almost.

Of course, it doesn’t hold a light to the scars that laid upon his body. From chest to calves.

>   
>  _**Watching Summer fall  
>  Baby, make my heart beat, liking what I see  
> Meet me in the bar  
> Drinking like it's almost Friday, we'll do it my way** _   
> 

In all honesty, Bruce didn’t mind them. Would rather get a million more than letting them lay upon an innocent Gothamite. Or anyone, for that matter. 

Running a hand through his slightly damp hair—a combination of both sweat and water—he leaned off the bathroom countertop, seemingly walking toward the wooden door. Pushing the door open a gush of warm air hit him, along with the smell of sweat, sickling sweet perfume, and alcohol. Shaking his head, he started steeping on the dancefloor, but his eyes recognize the man sitting on the stool.

Approximately thirty feet away from himself sat T-shirt Guy. And Jesus Christ did the man look miserable. His eyes leered on a blonde—Miriam Vandenberg: 23-year-old, straight out of G.U. campus—before they left her, gaze trained on his beer. Inspecting it as if it was some ancient artifact that the Egyptians left behind.

Bruce continued to look-upon the male.

Might as well, he thought.

Rolling his shoulder, he stepped away from the dancefloor. Alternatively favoring the direction of the bar.

>   
>  _**Don't need it where I'm going  
>  And I can't admit, no way of knowing  
> Is it cold outside? No way of knowing  
> Will you be my guide?** _   
> 

Coming closer to the man he notices he wasn’t bad looking. Or it was could have been because he hasn’t seen his face yet? The green shirt hugged at the muscles forming on his back, at closer inspection the hair was a medium tone of brown. Not quite light, not quite dark.

Beige skin glowed under the hazy yellow lights of the bar. Their setting was at low, instead letting the crazy color of the spinning spotlights around them fill the room. Ricky was serving today, after all, it was Saturday. He felt bad for the bartender, as he remembers all the crazy stories he had told them about crazy idiotic customers. A slight tug of lips at the memory.

He checks the green t-shirt. It was an obnoxious green. It reminded him extremely of Lantern’s jade ring. So bright. Too bright for his city’s shadows. And so was this man’s shirt. Bruce just knew that when he stepped out of here he would be a bright contrast against the grim walls and grey pavement. An easy target.

He let his thoughts wander for a while, before grounding them to the present. No need to let his body take control again.

Scooting the stool back, he made enough room for his limbs. Ricky was quick to notice his presence, devoting all his attention to his new costumer.

>   
>  _**I'm gonna need you tonight  
>  Tell me everything is alright  
> You wouldn't do it, but I just might  
> So, show me how you made the vow  
> I'm gonna need you tonight  
> Walking miles in the moonlight  
> Got myself into the wrong fight  
> So, show me where to make amends** _   
> 

“Four Horsemen if you will, Ricky.”

Instantly he felt the vision of the other trained upon him. Turning around he met with the stranger's eyes.

They were a whiskey brown; a feeling of intoxication flooded his system. Just like the drink, they spoke of bad decisions to come and vehement warmth. As he kept on staring filthy thoughts filtered into his mind.

 _Yes._ Most certainly bad decisions.

As immoral as Green Lantern's own.

Good thing he wasn’t here to point out Bruce slight hypocrisy.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Song:**  
>  Vow  
> Artist: Tender


End file.
